fable_3_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen of Albion
Mia is the Queen of Albion, the sister of Makayla Rosser and the cousin of Sia, iris, CC, Kristy and Kayla. =Early Life= Mia Elisabeth Mcknight (A.K.A the queen) was born to former queen and king Adelynn and Elijah Rosser on May 5th of 1567, with big blue eyes and dark hair. She was born with her identical sister Makayla Morgan at 1:47 am, weighing 7 pounds and 5 ounces. As an infant, she was the louder twin that craved the attention from her mother. She first walked when she was 8 months old and spoke her first word, "go!" at the age of 11 months. Her royal family welcomed another baby girl just 2 years after their birth, her name was Autumn. Mia grew up running in the fields of daisies outside the castle and bossing her siblings around. She grew to be kind and quick on her feet. Her mother called her, "her little soldier." =Appearance= As a child, Mia was a chubby-cheeked, freckle face munchkin. But as she grew into her teen years, her face began to thin out, making her crystal blue eyes seem bigger. She always weighed more than her sister, Mak. Her hair grew out to be a long wave of brown all the way to her bum, in which she usually wore in a bun or ponytail. She grew to be five feet and nine inches with the weight of 150 pounds. She now has big blue eyes and plump red lips, (big feet aswell.) Mia has more curve than that of her sister, with thicker thighs and a wider waist. Mia also has the physical strength of 10 men in all, because of the hero blood running on her mother's side. =Personality= Mia is kind to every person she meets. She remains calm most days even in the worst of situations. Ever since her mother's passing, Mia has thought to hide away all her negative emotions and cry in private. She also hides when she feels ill. But, She stresses herself so much being the queen that sometimes, she falls very ill. Though, The royal family always seems to know when something is on Mia's mind. Mia is very affectionate and protective of her cousins, her sister and her children; Alex, Malakai and Anthony. She does not show much love toward her king Elliot, in fact she treats him as if he's her best friend, not her lover but their relationship is strong as can be. She is very nurturing to her children and puts them before her, as a mother should. Her most negative traits are her stubbornness and bossiness. But there are no more than those two negative traits. =Relationships= Makayla Rosser "Im not doing this without you. You're my sister and i am not leaving you here alone." -Mia to Mak Mia is very protective of her sister Mak and loves her dearly. She is basically her best friend and always has been. Though, Mia often loses her patience with Mak. Mia often feels as though she has full responsibility of her sister because Mak is like a child. But, Mia would do anything to keep her safe and loved. Mia began to feel protective over her sister after they began their hero missions and Mak got severely injured. Mak is Mia's biggest worry at times, more than her own children. But, they're almost inseparable. In fact, their brains are connected by magic. If something happens to one twin, the other will feel it. One twin cannot live without the other without certain death. Elliot McKnight Elliot is the king and Mia's husband, whom she loves a lot. He is the father of her children and loves her just the same. They would do anything for each other but prefer to keep their relationship as private as possible, seeming more like best friends than lovers. They help each other when times get too stressful and they love to ride horses together in the forest. Elliot never fails to tell her he loves her, at least 20 times a day. They were married on May 20th, 1587. Their relationship got off to a bumpy start when Mia's brother, the former king, Logan tried to execute Elliot or citizens. Mia was reunited with him 10 months later and they got married that spring. Soon, finding out they were expecting a baby a month later.